Roy Vorst Inquisitorial Report: 602.M41
* Report Start * Report author: Ordo Xenos Inquisitor Roy Vorst * Report subject: Appearance of planet designated 'Genesis Prime' within Eressa Sector * Report contents: Collection of pertinent logs. Log date 101.602.M41 We have exited the warp in the system holding planet currently designated Omega-Phi-Omnicron-Chi in south western Eressa to investigate reports of unusual psychic presence. Given the fact that said presence was detectable by astropaths in Tirithond, I believe it may indicate a Alpha-plus psyker. System in question has only one planet in habitable orbit of star, the aforementioned Omega-Phi-Omnicron-Chi (hereafter referred to as OPOC). OPOC is thought to have at some point have been inhabited by Eldar but was devastated by a solar flare some 6,000 years before the Macharian crusade. When investigated during the Macharian crusade, planet deemed uninhabitable with no signs of organic life. As soon as we exited the warp, the leader of my sanctioned psykers, Killick approached to tell me that every psyker on board can feel the presence far more powerfully. Some non-psychic crew members also believe they can detect something though it remains unconfirmed. As a psychic blank I myself do not detect anything of the sort. Log date 104.602.M41 It has not taken long in the system to find abnormalities. Orbiting the systems star in the same orbit as OPOC is what appears to be a planet identical in size and rich with life forms. Planet seems to be the source of the psychic presence in the system. After searching extensively through the Inquisition's records, I found a match in the planet designated 'Genesis Prime'. Genesis Prime is a major mystery dating back to the Great Crusade. It appears to somehow travel around the Galaxy, terraforming lifeless planets before disappearing. Out of curiosity I will stay to observe if it will terraform OPOC, if it does perhaps something could be learned about terraforming and we will be able to claim a new world for the Imperium. Just to be safe I have had my Astropaths call Battlefleet Eressa for reinforcements should anyone else come to investigate. Log date 119.602.M41 This is incredible. In the span of such a short amount of time since our arrival, OPOC has developed both an atmosphere and a magnetosphere. With a atmosphere the planets ambient temperature has risen from -42/-10 C to -5/25 C. The rise in temperature has caused a massive amount of ice melt. Reinforcements should be arriving soon. Log date 131.602.M41 Reinforcements have arrived. Star lighter and Void runner from the central Battlefleet have arrived to support us. So far all has gone well and nobody else had shown up. The psychic presence on Genesis Prime is starting to influence the psykers on board my ship, both the astropaths and my sanctioned psykers are complaining of headaches. Only my navigator seems to be unaffected. Victor believes it to be a result of psykers soul bound to the Emperor being in such close proximity to another Alpha-plus psyker who is not the Emperor (though doubtless the Emperor is more powerful, the sheer distance from Terra must be a contributing factor). Surprisingly the psykers have found that my presence is soothing as my nature as a psychic blank counter-acts the pressure from Genesis Prime. Log date 142.602.M41 Genesis Prime seems to have moved onto a different stage of terrraforming. Whole sections of land often roughly 2.8 square kilometers seem to be switching places from Genesis Prime and OPOC. Spots of greenery are appearing on OPOC while disappearing from Genesis Prime. We cannot tell whether it is just moving plant and animal life, or actually moving the ground as well. Log date 168.602.M41 Disaster A Space Hulk has disgorged from the warp in system, relatively small. before we could begin scanning it we detected several small craft launching from the Hulk. Examination has shown that these are Ork craft, likely the whole Hulk is overrun. We likely have only a day or two before they attack us, our ships are ready for combat, but we will likely need more fire power than these three ships to destroy or cleanse the hulk. I have sent a message to both Batltefleet Eressa and to the Deathwatch. Terraforming of OPOC is continuing but the Hulk is approaching it. Kilick says the psykers on board are starting to feel unusual fluctuations in the unknown psychic presence on Genesis Prime. We will not let the Orks claim this world. Log date 175.602.M41 The ships launched from the Space Hulk reached us. Fortunately there were far too few and most were destroyed before they ever got in range to use their primitive guns. Unfortunately the space hulk in response launched at least three times as many more ships which are heading in our direction as the Hulk itself continues to drift towards OPOC. Should reinforcements not arrive we may be hard pressed to survive this onslaught. I refuse to back down, and we still have yet to see if Genesis Prime will react to the Ork invasion. Log date 181.602.M41 As I record this our ships do battle with the Orks. Once again we destroyed a good number before they got in range but well over half managed to get in range. While most of the ships are smaller than even the Void Runner, there are many and we may be in trouble if they decide to start ramming. Another just got destroyed, torpedoes from Star Lighter, but the debris is causing problems for attack craft. Log date 181.602.M41 2 My first time recording two on the same day. Genesis Prime has made a move against the Orks. Our first indication was when most of the psykers on board fell over. Only Kilick and the Navigator who I was near seem unaffected. While it seems to be ignoring the Orks attacking us, exactly when the Hulk got within 1.5 million km of OPOC our scanners started to pick up enormous amounts of radiation originating within the Hulk. This combined with the reaction from our psykers has convinced me that Genesis Prime was the cause. It is good that we never attempted to approach OPOC if that is the response. Even though the radiation levels within the Hulk have dropped, they still remain high enough that only Astartes Terminators could hope to survive. I don't think any Orks have survived within the Hulk. Radiation of those levels would have cooked both the Orks and any spores. Log date 187.602.M41 Battle is over. Void runner was heavily damaged by a Ork ship ramming, most of the ork vessel was destroyed before it hit but the damage was sufficient that it had to leave for repairs. Now it is only Star Lighter and my own ship. Terraforming material has now covered roughly 50% of the surface of OPOC not covered by water from the melting ice caps. Process seems to be slowing now. The space hulk which was formerly on a collision course with OPOC is now looking like it will fall into orbit. We will have to contact the nearest Adeptus Astartes chapter to get some terminators to clear the hulk. Log date 206.602.M41 Terraforming has definitely slowed. Only 70% of the surface is covered and at the rate it is slowing it will stop in a week when it reaches 75%. Records show that when Genesis Prime completes it disappears by creating a warp storm. We'll have to wait out the warp storm before reinforcements can arrive to help us claim the newly terraformed planet for the Imperium. Log date 231.602.M41 Damn the Eldar. A mere day or two before Genesis Prime finished terraforming, a large Eldar Corsair fleet showed up in the system. At the same time the space hulk slipped back into the warp, unknown whether the events are connected or not. I currently believe the Eldar's arrival and the space hulk's departure to be unrelated. The fleet was far too large for our two ships to have a hope of fighting so I was forced to order a withdrawal. Before we slipped into the warp, we saw the arrival of the Eldar Craftworld into the system. The Eldar are claiming OPOC, and by the time we can return they will be firmly entrenched. Taking the planet, especially if it involves taking on the corsair fleet and a craftworld will require at least half the Battlefleet and we can't spare that without leaving ourselves vulnerable on other fronts. Final log I record this to finish my report. The planet Omega-Phi-Omnicron-Chi in the Eressa sector on the western fringe is now terraformed. Genesis Prime has departed in manner typical with past sightings, via a warp storm enveloping the system for several days before dispersing. The Space Hulk has reappeared in the same system as Animos. My recommendation: We need reinforcements, our battlefleet is barely large enough to hold on to what we have, and with reports of more Xenos emerging within the sector even that is called into question. I request that ships be sent to reinforce the Battlefleet Eressa, the Battlefleet's admirals think a 40% increase will be required to begin expanding our boarder and a 100% increase to hold the entire sector. Given circumstances within the Greater Imperium and the low priority and remoteness of the sector I recommend at least a 15-20% increase. Furthermore, due to the importance of the Animos system to the Battlefleet as a major refuel/recruiting station, the investigation and disposal of the Space Hulk is a high priority. I request that a call be sent to nearby Space Marine Chapters to cleanse the hulk. Due to the high radiation levels persisting within the Hulk Termiantors will be required making the local deathwatch unable to carry out the task. Ave Imperator Inquisitor Roy Vorst, Ordo XenosCategory:History Category:Stories Category:Eressa Sector